warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emil Valgeir
Emil Valgeir was a fearsome High Priest of Ulric, and the overall leader of the ancient Cult of Ulric. History Aside from his role as High Priest, Valgeir is one of the electors who can choose the next Emperor. He is bestowed the greatest seat of power in the cult of Ulric, having almost as great an influence and power as those of other Elector Counts. He is also an extremely exceptional warrior, as the Cult of Ulric values valour and power above all else, which would make the priesthood of the religion nothing more than pious wolf-furred warriors. The Ar-Ulric also possesses the favour of the White Wolf, his divinely granted powers being greater than any other Warrior Priest of Ulric. Inevitably, he plays an important role in the religious tensions between Sigmarites and Ulricians, which are unfortunately fuelled by fanatics on both sides - not least by Luthor Huss and his followers. Storm of Chaos During the Storm of Chaos, Emil Valgeir led the Knights of the White Wolf together with his loyal Teutogen Guard against the Everchosen. After Archaon's defeat at Middenheim, one of his lieutenants, Haargroth and his legion of blood-hungry warriors rejoined him as he retreated to the settlement of Sokh. The first men into the town were the Teutogen Guard, led by Emil Valgeir himself. The midday sun flashed bright on their armour, a spear of white that plunged into the crimson-armoured warriors of Haargroth, the Bloodied One. The Ar-Ulric roared a challenge, and Haargroth ploughed through the flank of Teutogens towards him, trailing dismembered bodies and severed heads. He killed at least three dozen victims to reveal the Ar-Ulric, whose enscorcelled hammer smashed into Haargroth's helm with such force, that it drove the Chaos Champion's head into his chest. The End Times During the End Times Valgeir accompanied Imperial forces after Kislev was overrun and almost entirely obliterated by the forces of Chaos. The northern border of the Empire became a major battleground, with Balthasar Gelt's construction of the Auric Bastion along the Empire's northern border being the only thing holding back the Chaos hordes. At some point during this time Valgier was murdered by the the Changeling, a shape-shifting daemon of Tzeentch. This daemon then masqueraded as Valgier, assassinating other important figures and sabotaging Imperial defence efforts. Ultimately, with his puppet Gelt, the daemon orchestrated an assassination attempt on the Emperor himself, but was foiled and destroyed by Valten and Ludwig Schwarzhelm. Wargear *'"Hammer-axe of Skoll"' - The symbol of office of the Ar-Ulric, the Hammer-axe has been wielded by every Ar-Ulric since the time of Sigmar. *'"Wolfplate Armour"' - An enchanted suit of armour adorned with the symbols of the Winter God that protects its wearer against fire. *'"Ice Dagger"' - The Ice Dagger is not a weapon, but an icon of Ulric as the savagery of the piercing winter chill. It is usually worn on a chain around the neck. *'"Fang of the Winter Wolf"' - A Fang of the Winter Wolf is a tooth taken from the largest wolves of the Drakwald Forest and blessed by the Ar-Ulric himself. They are said to be potent talismans, and possession of one instills a priest with supreme confidence. Miniature Emil-Valgier-Model.jpg|Storm of Chaos. Sources * : Warhammer: Storm of Chaos ** : pg. 43 * : The End Times: Nagash ** : pg. 250 ** : pg. 272 * : Darkness Rising Category:Ar-Ulric Category:Empire Characters Category:Middenheim Category:E Category:V